The Gr Legend of Zelda Adventure: Link's Adventure
by noober
Summary: Link and zelda meet Neo, and the go on an epic quest to kill his pathetic brother, Jerimy once and for all! THIS IS MY LAST FANFIC READ AND REVIEW PLEASE
1. THE QUEST STARTS

_NOOBER BACK FROM THE DEAD ZELA FANFICTION ADVENTURE: THE ADVENTURE OF ZELDA WRITEN BY ME: NATHIN LARKINS HAHAHAHAHA! _

_hello, I was busy being dead. but now I live inside a computer how cool is that. I HOPE MY SIAMESE TWIN DOES NOT GET JELLOS! so I decided to write ELEVEN ZELDA FANFICS IN ONE NIGHT, PUNCHY GUNZALLOS!_

_-also I don't own Zelda__

ZELA ADVENTURE NUBER ONE: ZELA GETS THE MASTER CARD

Link was a chain on his fence when Zelda came threw the fence with a bundle of chopping bags from the mall. they were full of Victoria and Secrets and Abercrombie and Fences.

" Where'd you get all those close Zelda?" asked Link?  
" Oh link I did not know it was you, I got them from the mall." said Zelda

" That's not what I meant Zelda, I meant HOW did you get all those Mall things?" asked Link

" I got on a flying bird an flew to the mall, stupid link." said Zelda.

"No Zelda I meant HOW did you Get The MONEY to buy the mall things?" asked Link

" Oh... well I got a Master card in the mall today! You got nothing to worry about, Link! You got the master sward and I got the master card, which I assume lets me buy any thing because the MASTER SWORD can cut anything so thing You got nothing to worry about." said Zelda  
" The only MASTER around here is Me ( I'm Link)" said link as he whipped Tingle and told him to give him some lemon aid.

zzz

THE NEXT DAY

mail man walks up to link ( He is still working on the chain fence that Punchy Gonzalez broke) and he said "Here is your mail Link"

" Thanks mall man" said link  
" I'm actually a horse" he flew away

link read the letter from Master car and it said

_Dear Link and Zelda:  
We regret to inform you that Zelda spent all the money  
in the world_

_ there is literally no more money ever. _

_ Zelda is dumb,  
Master Card_

Link read this out loud and screamed, then he read it again while screaming then Link said " ZELA GET OVER HERE!"

Zelling said " Hi"

" GET OUT OF HERE WOODSY ALLEN, NOPODY LIKES YOU!"

Woodsy Allen ran away crying

" Yes, what is it, Link?" asked Zelda

" Zelda You skewered up. you spent all the money ever and now link cant link chain link fence. how is link going to get out of THIS one?" said link slapping his hand on his cheek with his mouth making an "O" shape

" Link...LINK! It is ok said Zelda. I know how to fix this and get it fixed." Zelda  
"How are you going to do that, Zelda?" said Link

"I'm Going to pasta tutor some lunch chefs, teach me real good how to make pasta, ok?" said Zalf

" Where I'm going to get a pasta Tutor at this hour, Zelda?" (it was already like... 1:16)  
" Im just going to call the phone book."

link went away to work on this chain link fence fixing adventure as Zelda dialed the phone book

" Hello Who is this?" asked Zelda  
"Hi Im Neo" said Neo

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT STORY


	2. THE SECOND CHAPTER NUMBER 2

SECOND ZELDA ADVENTURE NUMBER TWO  
Hi, the fanfiction HAS NOT started yet This is chapter 2 Im just wanted to remind you that I don't own any of the stuff I write about, just keep going You got like ... nine more chapters of zela fan fiction, your on a roll.

-

Once upon a time Zelda was talking to Neo on the phone book. she coiled her finger around the phonal chord as she listened to Neo's deep and gruff and sexy manvoice.

"Sooo... when are you coming over to pasta tutor me?" asked Zelda with a high and wavelike pitch

" Don be ridiculous Zelda", said neo "I'm already here."

sho nuff, Neo, that fine man in a leather jacket was a standing in the door way, making a pose that would mess up any man's plumbing.

"oh neo, your so attractive and strong and good at making pasta" said Zelda, on Neo's arm as he put the pasta dough in the pasta making machine. Zlink Christopher Walked in on this and got scared. "Who is this?" asked Link "Oh, Its You, this is Neo, he is really cool and he is teaching me how to pasta and make pasta."

Link was in bed three nights later and Zelda was STILL with Neo sexily making pasta, SOMETIMES Link was jells. On the third day, Link challenged Neo.

"Neo, this is a love triangle, ok. You link Zelda, and I link Zelda, that is what a love triangle means, incase you did not know we should battle royal like hunger games."

" I don't need to fight you, Link." said Neo  
"Oh my gosh your right, How could I have been so blind? Neo deserves Zelda because he worked hard for it."  
"we should Work together." Neo Said  
"Hey why don't we kill your brother, Jeremy Larkin's" Said Link

" Actually, a banished Jeremy Larkin's to be Ganandorfs cleaning lady."

"so lets go to Ganandorfs layer and kill him, Okay?"

"OK sounds like a good plan." said Neo Larkin's

" Can I come I will make you pasta?" Asked Zelda

"Sure you can, Your legend of zelda after all."

SO THE QUEST CONTINUES

ELSEWHERE in a spell caster's wigwam, Jeremy larkins brushed the moth eatin Indian fabric with the back of his gentle hand. "HEY, SPELL CASPER! GIVE ME A SPELL THAT I CAN SWITCH PRESONALITYS WITH SOMEONE!" Jeremy Larkins screamed

"Im going to sell you this potion for 120 rupees, even though you don't have 120 rupees and your really stupid looking "

"HEY DUMBO! I ACTUALLY DO HAVE ONEHUNDRED AND TWENTY RUPEES! YOU UNCULTURED SWINE! I WORK HARD AS A CLEANING LADY AND IM REALLY GOOD AT CLEANING DUMBLEDOORFS CASTLE! IM REALLY GOOD!"

"Your a cleaning lady...but your... white."

"THANKS FOR THE POTIONS YOUR A LIFE SAVER! LOVE YA, SEXY HAVE A GOOD DAY! NIGHT NIGHT!"

Jeremy Larkin's left that wigwam with the potion in his hand and a plan in his brain

TO BE CONTINUED! NO!


	3. ZELA AND LINK CHAP 3, OKAY!

ZELDA ADVENTURE WITH LINK AND NEO ON HORSES CHAPTER THREE  
Hi this is my fan fiction ever, so don't be to harsh on me, Okay? Hi its me again, do you think the fan fiction has started IT HAS NOT! anyways I'm just wanted to remind you that I dint own legend of Zelda. YA HEAR THAT MIAMOTO! NOW YOU CANT SEW ME! Anyways on to the story that you clicked on with your moose thingy. all of this is cannon within the Zelda Universe. HOW YOU LIKE MY STORY, EIGHT MORE CHAPTERS TO GO, SILLY!  
_

Dumble, I mean...Ganandoorf was waiting for Jeremy Larkins in his layer. "How DARE you be late cleaning my LAYER, YOU must clean NOW!" Ganana said "OK, but first drink this potion so that we can switch bodies" Jeremy Larkins said, and Ganandoorf said "Yes thanks." Ganadoorf drank the potion in one gulp. "That was not so hard!" Then Ganadoorf and Jeremy Larkins started shaking and foaming at the mouth because there bodies and personalities switched, so that they were in a different place and with different personalities...gosh my brother is stupid.

MEANWHILE

Legend of Zelda, Neo, and Link were grandly galloping away on horse back, towards Ganon's Layer Castle. "Im Hungry!" Zelda said

"It is ok, Zelda lets rest for a while on the sand" (they were in the Gerudo Desert)  
"Hey, What is that over there?"

" It looks like someone made a campsite not to far from here, see the glowing light."

" Yeah...but there is no smoke... how odd"  
"I should check it out" said Neo  
Zelda said" No, Neo! Dont It is way too dangerious! you will die!"

"Dont Worry, Zelda." said Neo. "Let th

"Oh, Neo, Your so cool! How are you able to be so cool all the time? does it not hurt your pancreas?"  
"I just am. Dont Wory."

As Neo Larkins traversed threw the sand, approaching the light, Link and Zelda were able to spend some time together.

"Remember all the times I saved you, Zelda?" said Link at the glow from the other campsite illuminated their faces. " You looked so beautiful in that dress."  
" That was a long time ago, Link. You have done everything for me, and there is nothing that you could do to make me love you any less." Zelda said "... However, It would not hurt to be a little more... manly. like neo. Now THAT is a MAN! HUBBA HUBBA!"

"What do you mean manly! I am manly!" said Link  
"You wear a dress, link..."

Neo appeared  
"Oh! Neo!" Zelda was shocked and nearly fainted as Neo's man musk wafted over to smelling holes  
" Thats Me!" Neo said  
"Neo! Who was over at that campsite, that is really far away?" asked Link  
" Well, three guys who fell into a dimensional worm hole, like I did meny years ago. They are not yet able to freely cross parallel universes, and are still very shocked." Said Neo  
Link got really jealous "Why don't I ever get to jump threw a portal?"

"LINK!" said Zelda " DONT INTERUPT NEO WHEN HE IS TALKING!"

" Well excuuuuuuuse me parenthesis!" said Link

"anyways... apparently the three guy played these games allot and they have pritty much this entire aria memorized. It is not up to me but I think these guys should guide us to Ganandoor's castle" says Neo  
" sounds like a plan... but we don't have enough horses!" said Link  
" Horses will not be a problem... I can cross dimensions, remember? I'm Neo." said neo (he is neo)  
"Neo you are really Cool!"

" I KNOW! WHY DOES EVERYBODY ALWAYS WANT TO TELL ME THIS! I HATE YOU ALL DIE! I DONT DISERVE THIS! OH GOT THE PAIN! THE PAIN! SOMEBODY CALL THE POLIECE! _( sorry I did not write that. my idiot brother Jeremy Larkin's put that there with I was going to the bathroom...funny...I thought I...never mind, that's crazy! haha!) _

All three of the guys were College aged, the First one was quite tall, with curly hair going all over the place, the second guide was a college aged fat Hispanic fellow, And the third guy was also tall, and college aged and he had a beard and moustache and a fedora. When the three guides saw Link And Zelda there knees quavered, one of them fell over, taken aghasp by the appearance of these famed caricatures.

"H-hello...Link...Zelda, Neo" One of them Stuttered "I'm Tim...That's Steve, and That is also Steve " Neo Wants US to guide YOU to Ganandoorfs Layer...oh my god I cant ffff believe this!" The three guys had a bit of a freak out

"...Wait." Said Steve " All three of you have horses, we don't have any!"

"Oh don't you worry about that, Don Quixote, I know where to get PLENTY of horses!"

TO BE CONTINUED

(in the next chapter... there are eight more chapters)


	4. THE FOURTH ONE

CHAPTER FOUR OUT OF ELEVEN, NEO GETS SOME HORSES AND THAT IS ALL THAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER.  
Hi, it is me a grain! I don't own Legend of Zelda, or MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENSHIP IS MAGIC buuuuuuuuuttt I Did write a Zelda, My Little Pony, Extra Lives Crossover. EAT SALAD!  
_-

Neo Danubed around Ponyville looking for a horse for Tim, Steve and Steve So that they could get to Neo's evil brother and DESTROY HIM!  
Neo looked at everypony amd wondered which on would be the best for Tim, Steve and Steve. The first pony, Fluttershy, Neo did not pick because she did not talk much ( She was just a little horse)

Neo Walked over to Big Mac and said "Hey Big Mac, Do you want to stop smoking meth and help Steve Guide Link And Zeda to Ganon's Castle?"

Big Mac said "Sure."

Then Bigmac took Neo to a pony that lives in a library inside a tree , Twilight Sparkle.

" Would you let a man guide us who is named Steve, Twilight Sparkle" she said ok, because she was so strong.

That only left one more pony for Tim... who could it be, Neo Wondered OOPS TIM, ITS JAKE THE DOG FROM ADVENTURE TIME!

So Neo lead Big Mac lethal, Twizzy Twi Sparkle and Jake the Dog Back to the Gerudo **Desert** where Tim Zelda and link were standing Steve looked at Big Mac, then he looked a Twilight Sparkle, Then he Looked at Jake, then Steve said "WHAT! WHAY IN GODS NAME WOULD YOU DO THIS! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? WE CANT DO A ZELDA/MY LITTLE PONY CROSSOVER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, MAN. THERE ARE SO FEW WAYS THIS COULD TURN OUT WELL!" Big Mac furrowed his brow and stared into Steve's eyes with an generally unkind disposition "Got a problem with Ponies, Steve?" said Big Mac "Nope" said the other Steve as he attempted to straddle Twilight Sparkle. " We Don't have a lot of time left, Cuban Steve, Just get on Big Mac, OK." said Tim " Hey, Who are you dude?" asked Jake the dog " Oh Im Tim." **ADVENTURE TIM** **COME GRAB YOUR TIM** **JOURNY OFF TO DIFFRENT TIM** **JAKE THE DOG** **AND TIM THE TIM** **THE FUN WILL NEVER TIM** **ADVENTURE TIM** _(You see... its funny because it is adventure tim instead of adventure time. its funny.) _

Steve slowly got on tom Big Mac Big Mag smerked and said " So... you finally decided to cross the border."

" Thats Racist! your a racist horse!" said Cuban Steve

link from the legend of zelda was getting impatient

"Hey, we need to get going, Lead the way Tim!

so they start to go.  
they go for a really long time , they keep going until they reach the door that leads into town. And that's how they got there. They had adventures but, whatever.  
"well this it the town where Ganondorf's Layer Castle is, and this is where we must leve."

"Your leaving?" asked Zelda

"Yes... this is as far as we go." said Tim

"Wait! Before You leave, Steve, ! must Tell you something!"

"What is it?" asked Steve

"I am really attracted you" said Zelda. Link looked at Zelda in shock, He Could not believe this bullhonkey! Link then sniffed a gigantic wad of snot, and screamed "STEVE! I CHALENGE YOU TO A GAME OF WHITS!"

" We Dont have time for that, Link, Just let her go, that's what I do."

" Fine! Go with Tim, Steve and Other Steve that you want to make out with! See What I care! I hate you Zelda! I hope you two grow old together! I hope that you have a difficult time adjusting to the human world!"

Neo Opened the dimensional portal and Steve, Tim, Zelda, and Steve went inside of it never to be scene again.  
It was a sad day for everyone involved, except Neo, because Neo does not show emotions.

well, It is time to go in side the Gamamndors castle layer! I hope we don't die!

DO OWR HEROS GO INSIDE GANANDOORFS CASTLE! READ THE NEXT VERY EXCITING PART TO FIND OUT! TO BE CONTINUED


	5. 5

CHAPTER FIVE

yes of coarse they go inside the town, silly. Where the else would they go?

TO BE Continues


	6. THE SIXTH CHAPTER, FOR REAL THIS TIME!

CHAPTER 6: THEY GO INTO TOWN  
HI I'm noober! I hope Extra Lives does not try to sue me for putting them in this fanfiction! I know I wood. TAKE THAT COPPY CATS! Jus to let you know I don't own Extra lives or Legend of zeal or Adventure time theme song, or my little pony friendship is magic or any of that. I WISH I COULD MAKE A GAME FOR THE WIIU THAT WOULD BE SO PANTS!

any ways now on to the sorry that you punched on with your computer  
-0-

Tim and Steve and Steve get teleported back to New Orin's and Tim looked at the chat and he said " YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED, CHAT! I just met Linknd of Zelda!" the chat exploded, and Whyguy said "Was he nice?" Tim took a deep breath and said " Hold on I'm not done, chat, I also met ... Neo!" then the chat reexploded and 1000000000000000000 dollars were instantly donated to charity, and Tim Steve and Steve became the richest people on the universe all of the sudden. Zelda and Mackenzie Matinee became best friends, and Zelda married Steve and they became happily ever after and reproduced four beautiful babby boys because they got it on.

ONCE UPON A TIME Neo and Ling go into town. "Hey, Neo, this place is kind of weird." said link and Neo said "yep, hey before we go and kill my brother, we should buy some supplies and new masks and swords and stuff." then link said "OK, Thanks"

so they start walking and link gets sort of angry " I also need to find a new girlfriend to be my girl friend, I bet Neo can help me out, my name is link, for goodness sake!" said link and then they go into a store. "Hi, welcome to the store." "Hello shop keep, I need to by some items and weapons to kill my brother and overthrow the government." says neo " I don't have any money, officer, so you will just have to give me items because I am so cool" neo said  
the shopkeeper looks at Neo, he sure did look cool, she thought she almost considered just giving Neo the items, but Link screwed it all up.  
"Hey, my Girlfriend, Zelda just left me and I need a new girlfriend, so I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out some time and be my girlfriend? please?" said link

"NO LINK NO! YOU FOOL!" said Neo  
the shopkeeper looked really offended and slapped link across the face "Shut up Gayo! stop wearing a dress! now GET OUT OF MY SHOP BEFORE I KILL YOUUUUU!" so link and Neo left the shop like a banana split and go away.

MEANWHILE, in the desert, Twilight Sparkle says "I'm thirsty, Big Mag, do you think we should go get some margaritas?"

And big mas says "okay."

And so they go to a bar, and get really drunk and then Jake the Dog says "Hey guys, I think Neo forgot to transport us back to Ponyville and we're trapped here forever." And then Twilight Sparkle says "oh.' and in the end Jake, BigMac and Twilight Sparkle died of thirst.

TO BE CONTINUED? YES.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 711, THE QUST TO GET RUPEES  
H! TIMFFFESDBTHOM, O! HIMA, DYTTFFHS? WIH! IJWTLYKTIDOAOTSIWA, IIDIWM_BMG! NOTTSYCOWYMT! WOU GOT THIS FAR YOU MIGHT AS WELL FINISH IT!

Turns out the four babies were deformed... Sorry Steve.

MEANWHILE IN GANON'S LAYER

Unbeknowksts to our heroes, Jeremy Larkins had switched body's with Ganon, so now He was the ruler of Ganadorf's Layer! He was even more mean, ugly and STUPID than Ganon himself! However, he wanted to become even more powerful. Ganon was in a cage, trapped both literally and figuratively. Jeremy Larkins tapped the cage with his fingers as Ganon sobbed.  
"HMmmm... How can I become more powerful..." thought Jeremy Larkins "Oh! I know... Ill get the Majora's Mask and control the whole moon!"  
"Your insane! you will get us all killed! INCLUDING YOURSELF!" said Gan, crying like a crazy person.  
"I want to experience true power, unlike you, wuss! HAHAHA YOU LOOK SO SUTPID! GAURDS!"

All the guards came at the same time and said "what?"  
"Bring me Legend of Zelda: Marjora's Mask" said Jeremy  
"Ok, here is Marjara's Mask, Ganandoorf" said the guards, they thought Jeremy was Gawon because the switched personalities.  
Jeremy picked up the Margorta's Mask, hands shaking, feeling its power radiating from it  
"your not going to put that on are you?" aksed the guards  
"SHUT UP! THIS IS MY MASK AND IM GONNA WAIR IT!" said Jeremy, god he is dumb. so Jeremy puts on Margara's Mask and laughs manically at the power surge as he cased over the moon! there is a little earth quake that rumbles the world for less then a couple of seconds so nobody really notices it despite its diabolic implications.

MEAN WHILE IN A DIFFRENT LOCATION AT A SLIGHTLY DIFFRENT TIME  
Neo and old Link were wondering what they were going to do in order to get more emmmmmmmm richer. usually Link would just break shtuff and rupees would pop out. But not in this town, he cant do that! Because there were signs all over the walls saying DO NOT BREAK POTS OR CUT BUSHES UNLESS YOU HAVE SPECIAL PERMISION BY GANAON OR ONE OF HIS MINIONS. YOU MUST HAVE PROVE THAT YOU HAVE A PERMIT, ORELSE SUFFER EXTREAME CONSEQUENCES!  
suddenly Neo and Link felt a short rumble. "What was that?" asked Neo, not at all frightened or scared. "I don't know" said Link, "But the moon got really creepy all of the sudden." said Link "that can only mean one thing! Some one, or some THING has control over Margaria's Mask ! We only have three days before that moon hits, and it is nine o clock, already, so actually we have less than three days, all things considered." said Neo Larkins. "We must put stopping your brother off, for now, and kill whoever is in control of Margarita's Mask before that moon hits! But I dont know where or who he is! it could be anybody!" said Lunk .  
"Dont worry, I have a Margarita Tracker. It will find Margartias Mask whithout not geting us lost or waisting us time, because we need all the time we can get... all the adventure time, that is..."

TO BE CONTINUED OAK


End file.
